sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Terry Woodard
Name: Woodard, Terry Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Terry is very tall and gangly with unruly dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a very innocent look to him which is inesnsified by his huge, round, eyes. Biography: Terry is in his second year in Barry Coleson High even though he is only a Freshmen. He spent his first year at BCH with the Sophomore class but was unfortunately left back due to failing both Biology and Algebra and being unable to make it up in summer school. Terry's mother and him have been living in the nearby trailer park since he was three years old when his father died. His mother is fairly abusive and is an alcoholic. Although Terry is relatively bright and hardworking he's missed a lot of school during his scholastic career because of his mother going in and out of the hospital and Terry's frequent attempts at running away. Terry in general is a really nice guy. He generally wants everyone to like him (weather or not he likes them) and can be a little sensitive sometimes. He's an infamous flirt, but a very loyal (minus the flirting) boyfriend and friend. People are wary of him sometimes because of his home and the fact that he's gotten into a few infamous fights. One of these ended when his opponent hit his head on the sidewalk and had to go into the hospital, which left Terry with a tough reputation even though he felt extremely guilty (although it wasn't really his fault) and actually visited the boy in the hospital several times. Other: Terry's generally a good person who is still a decent guy despite the fact that he's been pushed around a few too many times. However, ever since he was little he's been dreaming of a better life for himself so who knows what he'll do to get one. Number: B09 The above profile is as written by batspleenfriend. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Box Cutter Conclusions: He'll probably go down fighting, for sure, trying to fight for this "better life" that he's dreaming of. Shame he'll probably die like the rest. (Heh...) Evaluations Handled by: Batspleenfriend Kills: None Killed by: Hawley Faust Collected Weapons: Box Cutter (issued weapon, to August Masbeth), Aluminum Bat (from August Masbeth , to Adam Dodd) Allies: August Masbeth, Kichiro Taka Enemies: Hawley Faust, Adam Dodd Mid-game evaluation: Terry began his journey on the island at the small house. Almost immediately afterward, he encountered fellow student August Masbeth as she entered the house he had been dropped off in. August explained the predicament she was in to Terry, and informed him that she was looking for her best friend, Helena Van Garrett. Soon after, Hawley Faust made an appearance at the small house, much to the dismay of Terry and August. It was at this point that Hawley tried to con the two into believing he was not playing the game, which did not work out well. Before Hawley left the house, he fired a shot through the window, then headed back to the clinic, leaving the two alone. Not long after their encounter with Hawley, Danya made his first announcement, and much to their horror, the two found that Helena had been killed. Directly after the announcement, another threat presented itself, this time in the form of Kichiro Taka. After a confrontation between Kichiro and Terry, Terry allowed the boy to enter the house with them. After a conversation between the three about fellow classmate Umi Martin, Kichiro left the house, once again leaving Terry and August by themselves. August expressed her wishes to seek revenge on Hawley for the death of Helena, and Terry offered to accompany the girl. Their trip to the clinic was a quick one, Hawley was nowhere to be found. Instead, the two headed to the lighthouse. Picking up a rock, August had planned to hit the side of the building with it to see if anyone was inside. Instead, the rock crashed through the window, alerting Alan Shinwrath and Hawley Faust, who were inside. On a whim, Hawley headed outside to greet the intruders. August announced that she had arrived to avenge Helena, and Terry was simply dragged into the middle of the confrontation. About that time, Adam Dodd, who was with Hawley and Alan, came around the corner, shotgun in hand. As Hawley fired a shot at August, Terry ran to tackle the boy. The two wrestled around on the ground until Hawley managed to tear into Terry's flesh with a hacksaw. The battle between the two ensued, though it did not last long. Hawley managed to get to his gun, and as he continued his assault on Terry with the hacksaw, he fired off a few rounds from his gun, killing Woodard almost instantly. End-game evaluation: Not much of a contender to start with, Terry spent most of his time on the island hiding in the small house. His ultimate downfall came in his valiant effort to protect August Masbeth and help her avenge her friend Helena. Memorable Quote(s): "If someone with a gun finds us we're in deep shit, Bat Girl." - to August Masbeth in the small house Other/Trivia *It is presumed that Terry had a slight crush on his companion August Masbeth. Evidence that supports this fact is that Terry constantly called her by various pet names, the most common one being "Beautiful". Threads The various threads that contained Terry. In order from first to finish. *Starting Place For Boy 09 *Lighthouse Ambush Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Terry Woodard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Much like August and Helena, I wasn't as big on Terry as I was Anya, but that doesn't mean Terry wasn't good - a good chunk of his time with August was a Nyquil substitute, but at least it was variety to the other threads going on at the time. He was mostly normal, likeable, had direction even if a bit sparsely developed, and it's a shame his handler never hung around. Imagine what else he could have done? - Brackie Category:V1 Students